The inventive concepts relate to non-volatile memory devices and, more particularly, to non-volatile memory devices having air gaps and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry. Non-volatile memory devices are one type of semiconductor device that may be used to store logical data. A non-volatile memory device may retain the data stored therein even when the power supply to the device is interrupted.
Non-volatile memory devices having excellent characteristics (e.g., high speed operation, high integration density, excellent reliability, etc.) are increasingly in demand. However, patterns in non-volatile memory devices may become very small as the integration level of the device is increased even further. Since widths of the patterns are reduced, it may be difficult to realize non-volatile memory devices having, for example, excellent reliability.